


Recovered

by XxCLIQUExX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, First work - Freeform, High School AU, Lots of it, Mean Girls, Multi, Previous rape, Smut, Suicide Attempts, Trauma, but joshes family, hes also adopted, his dad is dead, his mom left him, like tons, tylers a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCLIQUExX/pseuds/XxCLIQUExX
Summary: Addie Brown is just your normal girl. Until her past breaks her future. Can Tyler save her before she breaks again or will someone have to do it for him?





	Recovered

Chapter 1  
First day  
Every second I spent in the office the more anxious I got. It was like when you know something bad is going to happen you just don’t know when. I felt as if I was waiting for hours when the principal poked her enlarged head out her door and called my name. I stood up, slang my bag over my shoulder and shuffled to the bland office. Not a thing had changed in the small, lifeless office since I left. The same old school computers and cold metal seats. The only bit of color in the small space was me. The woman stared at me like I was the one who called her into my office. She glanced at me and her papers and started talking with the monotonous voice I remember so well. “So Miss. Wells, you’re back. Fantastic. You are a bit behind in your school work, but in most of your classes your grades only dropped a letter or two which means you’re still passing, as you know you were a straight A student and if you want to get your averages back I’m sure we can arrange something with your teachers. Do you have any questions?” I shook my head and she smiled and escorted me out of her office. “Just come to me if you need anything”  
I walked he rest of the way to the door focusing on keeping my hands steady when I bumped into someone, knocking all their things to the ground. I looked up with a panicked expression and I noticed it was someone I don’t know. I reached down to help him pick up his things and I said sorry. Once he had everything together he looked at me. Not like everyone else does. It was with genuine normality which was refreshing. “Hi, I’m Tyler. I’m new.” he introduced himself “Is this the main office?” “Yeah, you’re probably looking for the principal she’s right through---” I turned to point to her office, but she was standing right next to me. “Here” she continued “So you must be Tyler. I’m principal Mangus. Here is your schedule and--” she looked around the office before her eyes stopped on me. “Your peer chaufer, Addie. I’ve got a meeting to go to. Have a great day!”   
I looked at the boy and then at my feet “I’m guessing she just now told you. You don’t have to show me around if you don’t want. I’m sure I can figure it out” He ran his hands through his dark hair unsure of what to say next I blurted “No, it’s fine. I have nothing else to do anyways. No one around here really likes me.” My cheeks was hot as I smiled shyly. He told me his first class and we walked out the office to his first destination. ”How could anyone not like you, you seem ‘right to me” I could hear the smile in his voice which made it harder for me to keep a straight face. It wasn’t until then that I noticed people staring and whispering and I guess Tyler did too because he was looking at them and then at me. I looked at my feet and my hair covered my face so he couldn't see me. When we got to his first class, I looked up and he was gone. I turned around and saw him with Debby Ryan. She had a serious face and looked at me and doubled over laughing. Tyler followed her gaze to me and looked back at her happily. I’m not exactly sure what was going on inside me but my stomach dropped and I ran to the nearest bathroom. I locked the door behind me and threw my things on the ground. First day back to school and I’ve already managed to ruin it. I took out my phone and took off the case to grab the razor blade I keep in it. I rolled up my sleeves and put the cold metal to my wrist and pushed as hard as I could. My tears fell on the cuts making it sting.   
At some point I stopped and rinsed the blood off the blade and put it back in my phone case. I was just about to get the bandages out of my bag when I heard a knock on the door. “Occupied” I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. “It’s Tyler. Can I come in?” I didn’t say anything hoping he’d go away. I almost thought he did when he said, “Come on Addie. I’m not going away until you let me in.” I thought about it and unlocked the door and he let himself in. I didn’t look at him and it was silent for awhile. “First bell Is going to ring in a couple minutes if you plan on going to class.” I looked at him and back at the sink. “I get that you don’t want to talk, so all you have to do is listen.” He took a deep breath and continued “Debby told me what happened last month. I just want you to know that having and abortion is not--” I cut him off mid sentence “AN ABORTION?!” He looked confused. “Thats what shes telling people?!” My rage took over and my mouth was on overdrive when I accidentally blurted out, “I didn’t have an abortion. I tried to kill myself.” I covered my mouth with my hands and fell to the floor sobbing. Tyler rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me then the bell rang.


End file.
